


It's Not a Date

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [25]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's going to the movies with Cameron's son... and Mark. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

The doorbell rang at two-oh-five. Stacy wasn't ready. This left Mark to answer the door and Stacy, nervous. She heard the exchange from the living room:

> Mark: "May I help you?"  
> Gregory: "Hi! I'm Gregory Cameron. I'm here to pick up Mrs. Warner."  
> Mark: "Why?"  
> Gregory: "We're going to a movie."  
> Mark: "You're taking my wife out on a date?"  
> Gregory: "Yes. Then we will go to a hotel and have hot sex."

That's when Stacy winced and padded out to the living room. The young man was the spitting image of his father, not only in physical appearance, but in wit as well.

"Mark, it's okay. This is Dr. Cameron's son, Gregory. We're going to a movie. I told you the other day."

Mark frowned. "You didn't tell me her son looked like _him_."

She knew what he meant. She knew it was likely unsettling for him. "Mark, he's seventeen. And he has a girlfriend. They're going to the prom in a couple weeks." She was trying to smile and keep the conversation friendly.

"What movie are you going to see?" Mark asked, still snarling

"The new space adventure one everyone's been talking about. You want to come along?" She pulled on her shoes and brushed her fingers through her hair. Her jeans and dark blue blouse looked nice, but not 'out on a date' nice.

"Yeah, I think I'd enjoy that," Mark accepted the invitation.

Stacy smiled and told him to get his coat. Gregory didn't seem upset at the change in plans, but, if he was anything like his father, he had something in mind for later.

It wasn't a date - not a formal one. They had talked about movies they both wanted to see. Gregory's mom hadn't been interested, so Stacy had offered to go with him. Mark was still paranoid about her previous relationship with House - all these years later, even after House's death. Some things never change.

After the movie, however, Mark better understood Stacy's relationship with Gregory. They were friends, bonding over the loss of someone close to them. Stacy noticed Mark's acceptance of her friendship with Gregory by the end of the evening. It made her smile and wonder which traits of Cameron's that Gregory had inherited and put to use to ease Mark's mind. She had a sneaking suspicion that he had actually mixed traits from his mother with some from his father and negotiated a peaceful resolution.


End file.
